valiantonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Nation Introduction
'Dahn Nation' Formation of Nation Based on the Empire Gentry System, Dahn Nation’s Emperor is in charge of conducting the major decisions. The Gentry system also ensures the authority of all the tribes within the nation. After an emperor’s death, a new emperor was elected exactly the same way since Dahn Nation is all about following the old custom. They select the best leader of the each tribe, and among them, the emperor is elected. Culture As a nation formed by different tribes, Dahn nation strongly believes in their own ethnic identity. They are competitive by nature and has a strong pride in their culture to value literature and the power of military. They have excellent skills for printing technology and has an outstanding astronomical comprehension. 'Valhalla Nation' Formation of Nation Hillem, the God of Preservation and Adele, the God of Destruction, had planted a seed in the very center of the continent. This seed has grown into a giant tree and soon enough, the branches of the tree, which covered the whole continent, seep out the reflection of destructions; roots of the tree absorbed the deaths of lives, and leaves of the tree formed new lives. The nation is divided into two divisions: One consist of followers of Hillem and the other with the followers of Adele. Culture Vahalla is a nation created by Gods. They center their lives around the mysterious tree – they build houses on between the branches and they dig holes in trees to form roads. They have a great understanding of nature and their artistic talent, which was taught by the God of Preservation, Hillem, is outstanding and extraordinary. In the past, associating or trading with other nation was banned, however, due to the lack of resources as well as to spread their God’s name, they started trading. The majority of their exporting goods are wood-crafted. Depending on which God you follow, their artistic creation is slightly different. They believe that there’s no division for Good and Evil; but only the Preservation, Destruction, and the birth of New life. 'Republic of Merdia' Formation of Nation National events are discussed over a meeting hosted by the Chairman of the board, and this board consists of leaders of existing tribes. Due to the fact that Republic of Merdia is not a populated nation, political power and wealth is not so much important to people.The capital of Merdia is located in the grand oasis which is located in the west side of the continent. The temple for Merdia has been built also in this area. Culture As nomads, Merdia people live in a desert which used to be a vast prairie. They tend to avoid associating with others, and are pride of their long-lived ethnic identity. Because they have to survive in the vast desert, they value and appreciate their strong physical structures. Merdian women has as much power as men in the Merdian society as well as physical ability. They take vows to the nation of Merdia that they will cultivate and develop this land which was abandoned by the Gods.